sweet aloo paratha bite
by Sweetpariii
Summary: Nothing much to say.. duo based.. light hearted..


"Abihijeet utho .. its already late yaar... abh uth bhi jao.."

**Shaking the man lying infront of him wrapped in blanket completely.**

"Abhi yaar please.. utho.."

**When a tired voice replies him..**

"daya yaar bus do minute.."

"Nahi boss .. koi 2 minute nahi.."

**(clutched the blanket in order to remove)** tum utho bus.. (**slids the blanket a bit.)**

**To which a man holds it instantly.. with.. **

"Daya kya hai bola na do minute.."

**adjusting the blanket around him..**

"Aur aaj to off hai.. ek din bhi araam se sone ko nahi mila.. bus 2 minute.. please.. pakka phir mai khud uth jaunga"

**Saying so he made free the edge of blanket from daya's not so harder grip and covers him again.. in such fraction of seconds that daya couldnt able to make out what exactly happenned a while ago..**

**But as soon as he apprehend, again clutted that blanket.. with..**

"Abhi utho bus mujhe kuch nahi pata.. irritatedly.. boss aaj 18 march hai.."

**Damn.. 18march.. this took nano seconds to flies the sleep of the man.. he jumped and sat on bed.. **

"Kya..? 18 march.. **angrily**.. bata nahi sakta tha tu mujhe haan.. ek kaam nahi kar sakta.. **(he takes a glance of the hanging clock on the front wall.. )** chal ab jaldi kar.. waise hi bohut late ho chuke hai.. tum niche jao mai bus 10 minute me aaya ready hokar"

**Saying so abhijeet rushed inside the bathroom..**

**Daya who till now just observing the his friends sudden transform from an bone-idle man to a super active man..**

**Murmured few words with bit annoyingly..**

"mai itni der se kya bol raha tha.. huh.."

**And moves out from the room completely.**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After a span of 10 minutes.. a voice of few foot steps could be heard.. educating that someone is coming downstairs.. he couldn't help himself to give a proud smile.. **

**(Looking at his wrist watch)** "wah .. on exact time"

**Soon.. a well dressed figure appearded in the front of him.. adjusting collar button of his T-Shirt.**

"Daya chalo.. already late ho rahe hai.. ab please tum aur late mat karwana.."

**daya left amused..**

"late maine kara ya tumne.." **eying straight to him.**

"Par ab to tum kar rahe ho na.." **signaling his sitting posture..**

"Arey par magar breakfast.. "

**Got a instant answer before he could complete his sentence..**

"Daya chod na .. raste me kuch le lenge.. looking a lock.. waise hi bohut late ho raha hai"

**And moves towards the main door.. what daya did is just to pass a small smile with a little whisper..**

"Isska kuch nahi ho sakta.."

**He just wraped two parathas in foil and moves towards the exist.. in irritation..**

**because a constant horn voice is bouncing over his ears.. **

**Following the locking of door the moves towards the car with..**

"Arey bhae aa raha hu na.. ruko to.. **deposting himself on driving seat..**

Puri colony kp sar pe utha rakha hai.. ye accha hai late khud karo par pareshan dusro ko karo ..."

**Abhijeet smiled.. with** "ab pata chala tum mujh pe roz kaise kaise zulm karte ho.. **innocently yet dramatically** aur mai itna accha hu ki kuch nahi bolta bus muh (mouth) band karke sab kuch jhelta rahta hu.. ek uff bhi nahi karta .."

**a silence gripped inside the qualis.. after abhijeet's full on dramatical dailogue delivery.. both are looking each other..**

**but couldnt persist for a long and a big laugh burst replaced that silence..**

**Couple of minutes later they overcome their laughter and daya fowarded something to hus buddy, which grabbed by him with confusion..**

"Ye kya hai hai.."

"Kholo.."** the plain reply he got. So started to unroll the silver wrapper thing.. with excitement and confusion both.. as the aroma giving him hint that whats hidden inside..**

**Ending with that yes his nostil hadnt betrayed him.. yummy aalo paratha is there.. **

**A big smile erupts on his lips... which always elates daya too..**

**And also shoting a questioning gaze on his buddy , who replied..**

**Gearing the accelerater.. looking front on his way..**

"Tumne raat ko bhi kuch nahi khaya tha.. **in low tone**.. chit chodkar soya that phir bhi.. huh bus than ke rakkha hai ki daya ki to koi baat manni hi nahi hai.."

**Abhijeet smiled on his buddy's cute complain.. but soon that aroma again snatched his attention towards him..**

**Taking a small morsel.. and stuffing it inside his mouth..**

**Enjoying the delicious taste of that melting patato stuffed paratha.. with..**

**mmmm...**

"Apne haath mujhe dede daya.."

**daya looked at his buddy shockingly.. that what happen to him all of sudden.**

"Aise kya dekh rahe ho.. ab jo bhi tumhare haath ke bane aalo ke parathe khayega .. **naughtly**.. usska gabbar baana to tay (sure) hai na.. (taking a another morsel) ab tum bannte hi itne tasty ho to usme mera ya kissi aur ka kya karsur" **stuffed that too inside his mouth.. enjoying the every chew of that morsel closing his eyes.**

**Daya smiles on his buddy's gestures.. and now concentrating on road.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sometime later, daya looked at his side looking for his buddy who by now just stuffed the another morsel when he demanded..**

"Abhijeet yaar mujhe bhi to do.. complaining kab se bus akele akele hi khaye ja rahe .. **sweetly** ek baar poucha bhi nahi.."

**Abhijeet shocked.. his eyes become wider..**

"Matlab tumne nahi khaya.. "

"Tumne nahi khaya matlab? **annoyingly** abhijeet ab please tum ye mat bolna ki tumne sab akele hi kha liya.. "

**Trying hard to overpower his frustation.. and anger..**

"Haan.. **daya looked at him shockingly..** arey mera matlab.. **looking down** mujhe laga tum kha chuke ho aur wo dono mere liye hai **in low voice.. **iss liye maine dono in utterly low tone kha liye..

**Daya really irked by now as his empty stomach making him more irk.. **

**He wannted to show his anger his frustation but he cant do that now as now they reached there destionation..**

**He halted the car and soon stepped out from it.. to which he was follwed by abhijeet.. with down head.. and cursing himself for his foolish act..**

**Now, abhijeet entered inside the house and found daya giving instruction to some mortals.. a shade of anger was present in his voice..**

"Ye kya kar rahe ho.. ye idhar nahi udhar aayega"

**scloding** "Aur tum...tum kya kar rahe to.. kitni baar bata uska favorite color purple and pink hai.. to ussi color ke palls ka use karna hai .. to ye green kaha se aa gaye.. ab jao change karo isse.."

**Abhijeet smiled on his buddy's way to show his anger.. but its good to keep his mouth shut.. and to give attention to his innocent kid later.**

**Turned to another man who is carrying some decorating materials..**

"Tum ye kaha le kar ja rahe ho.."

"Sir, wo ballon me sparkel fill karke ke liye."

"nahi.. balloons me sparle mat bharna.. sparkels usse problem karenge to tum usme ****** fill karna.. wo accha lagega.."

**The man smiled and moved to do his assigned innovative task**.

**And he himself moves to look after the other arrangements..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After some couple of hours, when the work successfully done and duo looking all the arrangements standing in the mid of the hall with a satisfactory smile on their faces.. looked each other also passes a happily smile.**

**Its dawn by now.. and after making few calls the moves to somewhere.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Di, i told u na .. mujhe nahi jana kahi.." **a sweet girl wearing a cottony pink knee frock trying to free herself from his elder di's grip.**

"Beta.. bola na apko chalna padhega.. apka jana zaruri hai"** the elder girl about 28 says a politely**.

"Di par mujhe nahi jana.."**still trying to convince her di.**

"Aur kyu nahi jaana apko ko"

"Wo.. "

"Wo kya beta .. aap batao na .. kyu nahi jana apko haan.."

"Di wo.. "

**Interupted by her di..**

"Beta ab to hum pohuch gaye.. chalo pehle andar chalo"

**The little girl scanned the whole area.. where she is standing.. what she could grab is..**

" a house engulfed in darkness.. there was neither any other single house except the one in the front of which she is standing, nor there is hint of life except two she and her di.."

**Omg her di.. she suddenly turned her face towards her di.. as till now she feel her hand free.. her hand lost that firm grip around her hand.**

**She got panic and starts looking here and there with fearful voice.**

"DI.. DI.. where are u..?"

"DI please come back"

"Di please.. "**tears starts rolling down from her pinkish chubby cheeks.. her eyes were red by now..**

**she moves ahead for a search of her di.. and with shivering little hands she opens the door..**

**Like a perfect horror show the door opens with a scary voice...which really made that innocent soul scare to the core..**

**Her dried throat still managed the low call..**

"DI.. Di u are here na.."

**She continuous to move in front with her baby steps**..

And

"BOOM"

**damn this made that little girl to shiver.. she covers her ears with her small palms and closes her tiny eyes as tight as she can and a loud screem escaped from her mouth..**

**"Aaaaaa..."**

**Soon she feels something really soft crawling down from her head to toe.. which urges her to open her small eyes once again.**

**She looses the grip over her ears slowly and opens her eyes too.. colorful flowers were showering over her.. **

**And a beautiful song welcomes her.. with her favorites. And loud clapping voice workung as a backgroud music.**

Happy birthday to u..

Happy birthday to u..

happy birthday dear lil angle ..

happy birthday to u..

**This elates the girl so much that she ran towards the two figure standing at some distance with sweet smile on their lips and moisture in there eyes..**

"Uncle.. "

"Happy birthday princess.." **duo chorus**

"Apko yaad tha.. lsadly.. i thought u forgot.."

**duo were smiling when 3 rd person's voice interupted.. and snatched everones atention..**

"Ohhoo.. to humari ENGLISH QUEEN issliye subah se sad thi.."

**duo laughed on the tittle where as the girl hugged the person..**

"Sona di.. aap kaha chali gayi thi.. "

**Sonia aka sona could feel the fear inside the little girl so to ease it added in teasing tone..**

"Aap dar gaye the.."

**The girl unintentionally nodded..**

"Matlab aap sach me dar gaye the" **acting of being shocked**.

**The girl suddenly trying to cover up herself..**

"Matlab nahi.. mai nahi darti kissi se bhi."

"Haana abhi uncle.."

"Haana daya uncle.."

**Duo concurs with her with a smile..**

"Haan bhae sonia . Humari parii kissi se nahi darti.."

"Par sir abhi to ye kitni zor se chikhi.."

"Haan bhae ye bhi hai.. jab humari parii kissi se darti nahi to wo chichi kyu?" **Looking at abhijeet**

"Arey daya tum bhi na.. humari parii dari nahi thi yaar .. wo bus bhoot ko darane je liye chikhi thi.. **suppressing his laughter**.. haaina parii.."

**The girls sweetly nodded**..

**And all burst into a big laughter... soon they control themselves as the bdy girl shooting her angry glare on all..**

"Aap hass rahe ho..apko pata hai mai sacchi me dar gayi thi " **looking down.. tears starts welled up in her eyes..**

**Trio looked at her ..**

**And hugged that pure soul silently..**

"Aww.. humari doll dar gayi thi... par kyu.. hum apni dollke sath kabhi kuch bura nahi hone denge.."

Looking at a man coming towards them says in naughty tone..

"Aur bhoot .. unhe to humara freddy hi sambhal lega.."

"Bhoot .. bhoot aur mai.. sir aa.. aapp.. kyaa"

**Daya says**..

"Aur nahi to kya freddy.. tum cid ke qabil officer ho.. tum smbhal loge.."

**Sweat drops clearly visible over his forehead.. **

"Ji.. ji.. sir.. mai smbhal lunga.. slowly.. sambhal lunga"

**These gestures of freddy made the bdy girl to burst..**

"Haha.. haha.."

**That laugh really sooths all.**.

"Naina chalo beta cake cut karne ka time ho gaya"

"Ji di.. "

**Holding duo's hand with each of her..**

"Uncle chaliye.."

**the cake cutting ceremony took place and bdy girl first offers the piece of cake to duo.. and then freddy sir and her sona di at once..**

**Subsequently , all handovers their gift wrapped boxes to bdy girl and moves out..**

"So, humari doll ko humara surprise bdy gift kaisa laga"

"Bohuuutttt.. **(stretching her hand back of either sides..)** achha"

"Accha laga na.. to ab beta apke sone ka time hai chalo ab apni sona di ke sath jao aur jake so jao.. aap thak hoge na..** (girl denys)** par beta kabhi late ho gaya hai.. aur phir humari ENGLISH QUEEN ko kal jakar English ki class bhi to leni hai na.."

**The girl nodded excitedly as she loves to learn english..and also to speek..**

**And after biding bye and placing a soft kiss to duo and freddy's cheeks she leaves..**

"chalo bhae freddy ab tum bhi ghar jao.. hum bhi chalte hai khafi thak gaye.." **abhijeet said**.

"Ji sir.. meri wife bhi wait kar rahi hogi.. **(duo smiles)** mai chalta hu.. good night sir"

**And duo to moves out of the house after locking it..**

**this time abhijeet grabbed the driving seat and daya moves towards the passenger one..**

**Resting his head back.. with close eyes.. it clearly seen that how much he is tired..**

**When, abhijeet calls him..**

"Daya.."

"Hmm..." **that hmm contains lack of interest in it..**

"Daya... sun to"

**opens his eyes.. with**

"Kya hai abhijeet"

**Annoyingness was still present on his tone.. he smiled internaly. **

**Handovers him a box.. **

"Ye lo"

"Abhijeet bdy mera nahi Naina ka hai.."

"Pata hai.."

"Pata hai to ye box mujhe kyu de rahe ho.. Naina ko dena chahiye tha na.. "

"Ye tumhare liye hai.."

**Daya is about to put it on back seat .. not in a mood to open it now when abhijeet orders him.**

"khol ke dekho.."

"Baad me khol lunga abhi man nahi hai."

"Maine kaha na abhi kholo"

**In frustation he holds that box tightly and started to unwrap it.. with anger and frustation**

**he found a smilar silver foil wrapped roll inside it.. which he offered abhijeet in morning.**

**He was shocked to get the same allo paratha inside it..**

**He looks at his buddy** "abhijeet ye.."

"Allo paratha"

"Arey nahi.. par ye to tum kha chuke the na.."

"Aaj tak tumse bina kuch share kiye kuch kiya hai.. jo aaj karta.."

**he pleased to have a buddy like him.**

"Par tumne to subhah"

"Juth bola tha.. tumhe pareshan karne ka man kar raha tha to bus"

**Soon added again**..

"Arey ab jaldi khao.. nahi to thanda ho jayega itni muskil se garam karwaya hai freddy se kehkar.."

**Daya now remmenbers the freddy's absence from the spot..**

**He smiles .. taking a small bite in his hand forwarded it to his buddy..**

"Daya ye tumhare liye hai.. yaar"

"Aur mai tumhe dena chahta hu.."

**He made abhijeet to eat it and afterwards he ate it.. sharing with his soul..**

**Hello guys.. haha again i m here as someone demanded a os from myside on duo as her bdy gift..**

**And guys really very sorry.. for all my mistakes i made above as i havent read it ..**

**Sweet sorry..**

**Guys please skip abhi sir's aloo alergy fo a while.. please..**

**Yaar Naina dekho here's ur bdy gift..tried to make it good but sorry dear if i failed to do so.**

**All i could write is this only..**

**Many Many Happy Returns of a day dear..**

**May god fullfil ur all wishes..**

**Always keeps on smiling..**

**And make a world's biggest liberary in ur home;)**

**Haha..**

**Okay guys bye.. hope to meet soon ..**

**Till then byee byee**

**Tc**

**be happy..**

**Stay blessed...**

**Sweetpariii...**


End file.
